Promises to Hang Onto
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Just Drabble from Terra Firma---Jack saying goodbye


Promises to Hold Onto  
  
By: De  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and...whoever else. I'm just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Just a thought after seeing 'Terra Firma'. Spoiler: John saying his farewells to Livi and his father. Parts of the scene are used here. Not Beta proof please forgive all mistakes. Just a drabble. Rate G.  
  
Jack just stood there watching John say his farewells to Livi. Unable to watch Jack dropped his eyes to the rooftop. He could feel reality slipping away. This couldn't be happening a second time. Why did John have to leave? Did I ask him? Did he say? Hearing movement he looked up into John's probing eyes and saw the deep feelings that he sought to deny, Jack was rocked with agony over John's determination in leaving. Was this why this felt like John's final good-bye?  
  
Painful thoughts rushed though his head, as emotions overwhelm his being. No! His heart screamed. Not my son...please not again. How can I loose him a second time when I had only just gotten him back? God, why must it be him? Why does John feel he has to be the one to protect earth? Why?  
  
Loosing John the first time, a piece of his soul had dead that very day. He knew that if anything happened to John a second time his very soul would be complete dead. A parent shouldn't out live their children...but how can he explain that to his child...his child that was a man. A man who knew what he must do...had to do. But why him...why him?  
  
Reining in his emotions the best he could Jack approached John as Livi turned from them lost in her own anguish. Jack swallowed with difficulty. He was floundering desperately, trying to keep his mind on an even keel in the rising tide of emotions. He barely managed to whisper. "Stay."  
  
Unshed tears in his eyes John quickly shook his head.  
  
"Look...we'll guard the wormhole...we'll set up a defense shield nothing could get through..." Jack blurted out desperately.  
  
He stood frozen, watching John, his emotions overwhelming him again. He grasped for breath as his mind raced in circles. He couldn't loose his son. A parent shouldn't out live their children...  
  
John glanced over at his father with a hint of a smile. "No, I have a job to do." He pointed his finger at his father. "It's your words again."  
  
I have to make John understand. Gawd the pain. Blinking back the tears, Jack's voice creaked under the strong emotions as he cried, "I don't want to loose you, son. I can't shake this feeling you're not coming back."  
  
John looked forward; he couldn't stand to see the raw pain in his father's eyes. But it was something in his father's voice that made him gazed back. With a gentle smile John answered with resolve. "I'll be back. That's a promise."  
  
Their eyes locked in that moment, father and son shared an understanding like they had never before. Loss. Unspoken words of love and admiration. Promises to hold onto until tomorrow that may never come.  
  
"You take care of my home," John said.  
  
Jack could only nod his head as the knot of emotions choked off any words that might have been said. Both moved at once, Jack took John into his arms hugging him, as John buried his face into his fathers shoulder. Jack's very soul screamed out to not let him go. Only in his heart of hearts Jack understood why John had too, it still didn't make it any easier.  
  
John kissed his father on his cheek. Taking a shaky deep breath a tear found it's way down his wrinkle cheek, Jack barely whispered. "Take care of yourself."  
  
Looking into his father's eyes one last time John turned and walked away with a determination to fulfill the job that lay before him as his father had taught him to do.  
  
Jack stood clinging onto John's promises that he would return to them once again. Standing a little straighter Jack realized his son was more then a man he had hope for, but that he was the hero he had dreamed of.  
  
Finis 


End file.
